


Support

by Illusion_Li



Series: Yuri Plisetsky Week 2018 [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Español | Spanish, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Support
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 10:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14134383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illusion_Li/pseuds/Illusion_Li
Summary: Mila sabe cómo animar a Yuri. Después de todo, sólo un patinador entiende a otro perfectamente.





	Support

Yuri no está conforme.

A veces se odia a sí mismo por ponerse estándares ridículamente altos porque, cuando las cosas no salen cómo él había planeado, su día entero queda arruinado y no hay nada que lo haga sentir mejor.

Estaba emocionado por su debut junior, cómo podría no estarlo. Había practicado más de lo que a Yakov le hubiera gustado, ya que no era bueno exigirse de más a tan corta edad, pero no le había importado del todo. Quería dar lo mejor de sí en su debut junior y Yakov le había dicho que había estado excepcional en ambos programas.

Pero él no se sentía así.

Sentía que pudo haber transmitido mejor los sentimientos, que pudo haber girado más en unos cuantos saltos. Sentía que pudo haber descansado más para estar en mejor condición. No haber practicado de más como Yakov le había advertido.

Se sentía patético. Y eso no le gustaba para nada.

Después del Kiss & Cry se fue directo a los vestidores para escapar de la horda de reporteros. Se sentía algo incómodo estando solo con ellos; además, no quería hablar de sus presentaciones. Esperaba estar solo y no encontrarse con nadie, pero vio a la chica pelirroja que también estaba bajo la tutela de Yakov. Estaba decidido a dar marcha atrás, sin embargo ella le vio primero y se puso frente a él.

Mila era efusiva y lo sabía muy bien. Le decía lo tierno que era mientras le abrazaba y él lo refutaba con gruñidos y empujones para alejarla.

No le abraza.

Mila simplemente pone su mano sobre sus cortos cabellos rubios, despeinándole un poco. Le sonríe y no sabe cómo interpretar esa sonrisa. La mayoría de las sonrisas de la pelirroja eran socarronas, pícaras o burlonas para sacarle de quicio a tan corta edad, pero esta era bastante sincera y no sabía qué decir.

—Está bien sentirte frustrado, ¿sabes? —dice de la nada—. Me sucedió lo mismo en mi debut junior —espera a que Yuri diga algo, mas no sucede y sigue hablando—. No eres patético, créeme. Eres uno de los patinadores más talentosos que he visto. Las primeras presentaciones, aunque queramos fervientemente que sean perfectas, no siempre son así. Y eso está bien, fue algo que aprendí en mi debut junior —puso una mano sobre la mejilla de Yuri, dándole un suave apretón—. No diré que lo has hecho magnífico, es lo que menos quieres escuchar ahora cuando tú mismo sabes en dónde puedes mejorar. Y créeme, Yuri, en las siguientes competencias, perfeccionarás tus rutinas todavía más ahora que ya sabes en qué necesitas trabajar.

Se aleja y le sonríe nuevamente mientras toma sus cosas de la mesa y sale por la puerta. Yuri no sabe qué decir, pero no hace el amague de seguir a Mila y agradecerle sus palabras. Está seguro de que ella sabe que se lo agradece aunque no se lo diga directamente. Aun así, se decide a darle un pirozhki de su abuelo la siguiente vez que la vea, como forma de agradecimiento. La apreciaba bastante, incluso cuando la llamara bruja constantemente.

Después de todo, sólo un patinador entiende a otro perfectamente.

**Author's Note:**

> algo de Mila y Yuri <3 me encanta la amistad de estos dos y quise explorarla un poco más con esto. La palabra que escogí para este día fue Apoyo y, la verdad, uno de mis headcanons favoritos es que Mila alienta a Yuri y sabe cómo hacerle sentir mejor.
> 
> No sé qué es mañana Q___Q creo que AU. Ya veré qué les traigo mañana jajajaja. 
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos mañana~


End file.
